


So Alike

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary is beautiful, but she is not him. She is not Thomas Barrow.





	So Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> I have wanted to write something in this vein for a long time, ever since I was watching Downton Abbey and the thought popped into my head that, all things considered, the series made a lot more sense when you realise that it was Thomas that Matthew had been in love with all along, or thoughts along those lines. In the end, I sat down and scribbled this this evening, while me and the family were watching Poirot. I intend to write a longer fic with this theme in mind, but hopefully this serves as an introduction to my thought process. 
> 
> This will be a series that I will add to over time, running alongside The Servants and other works and it will cover lots of my pet pairings. 
> 
> I'll sign off now, as the notes are longer than the actual drabble, by saying I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have a lovely new year.

He sleeps fitfully, haunted by memories of thundering canons and rattling gunfire, of blood and mud flying through the air. Of smoke and shadows. Then through the mist, emerges a figure, pale skin marked with soil, dark hair matted with sweat and blood, blue eyes shine out in the dullness. 

He awoke, panting, memories slowly fading. He turns on their bed to face her, moonlight falling across pale skin and shimmering dark hair, so like his. He gazes at her as she sleeps, unaware of his turmoil. Mary is beautiful, but she is not him. She is not Thomas Barrow.


End file.
